mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ponies (characters)
The '''Power Ponies' are a team of comic book superheroes who defend the fictional city of Maretropolis. They are mentioned in the season four episodes Power Ponies and Trade Ya!, and they physically appear in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2014. Their archenemy is the Mane-iac.__TOC__ Depiction in the series The Power Ponies' comic serves as the focus of the episode of the same name. Spike is fascinated by the team's fictional adventures and exploits, staying up late to read the comic. While reading the comic in the Castle of the Two Sisters, Spike reads a footnote on the inner back cover of the comic, causing a magic spell to suck him and the Mane Six inside its pages. The seven of them are transported to Maretropolis, the comic's main setting, and they assume the roles of the comic's titular heroes. In the season four episode Trade Ya!, Spike goes with his friends to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange to trade a mint condition Power Ponies comic book for another mint condition comic. In the season five episode Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Rainbow Dash and Applejack once again appear as Zapp and Mistress Mare-velous respectively in Ponyville's collective dream. Depiction in the comics On page 4, Spike mentions his and his friends' journey into a comic book. In My Little Pony Annual 2014, the original Power Ponies protect Maretropolis from evil and super-villainy. Though they appear as a united team in public, they are shown to dislike one another and frequently argue in private. As a result, when the Mane-iac forms an alliance with other Maretropolis super-villains, their teamwork allows them to defeat the Power Ponies easily and strip them of their superpowers. It is only through Hum Drum's guidance on the teachings of friendship (which he learned from a television show) that the Power Ponies are able to become friends and a more cohesive unit. By working together, they outsmart and defeat the Mane-iac's league of evil and regain their superpowers. 's Hot Topic cover features Fluttershy as Saddle Rager. In , the Power Ponies are alluded to. 's Comics & Ponies cover RE and 4CG Variant Edition cover each feature the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies. 's Jetpack Comics cover features Rainbow Dash as Zapp. Other depictions Hub Network's online game Power Ponies Go features the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies and playable characters. The player controls Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matter-Horn in level 1, Rainbow Dash/Zapp in level 2, Rarity/Radiance in level 3, Applejack/Mistress Mare-velous in level 4, and Spike/Hum Drum (with Pinkie Pie/Fili-Second and Fluttershy/Saddle Rager as assist powers) in level 5. HubNetwork.com description Transported into Spike the Dragon's comic book, the ponies become ... the Power Ponies! Twilight Sparkle is Masked Matter-Horn. Applejack is Mistress Mare-velous. Fluttershy is Saddle Ranger . Pinkie Pie is Fili-Second. Rainbow Dash is Zap , and Rarity is Radiance. They battle supervillain Mane-iac to save Maretropolis and return to Ponyville. Merchandise A collectible figure of Spike the Dragon as Hum Drum, along with a collectible figure of Mane-iac Mayhem, was made available at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 and, following the convention, on HasbroToyShop.com. Playful Ponies brushable toys of the Mane Six as the Power Ponies were leaked in March-April 2015; at least Mistress Mare-velous Applejack, Zapp Rainbow Dash, Fili-Second Pinkie Pie, and Radiance Rarity are each Target exclusive. Fashion Style brushable toys of Zapp Rainbow Dash, Masked Matter-Horn Princess Twilight Sparkle, Saddle Rager Fluttershy, Fili-Second Pinkie Pie, and Mistress Mare-velous Applejack were also leaked in April 2015. Enterplay trading card series 3 includes the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies. The Mane Six as the Power Ponies are featured on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Power Ponies," and Fluttershy as Saddle Rager is featured on the formerly available T-shirt "Fluttershy Smash!" Members Each member of the Power Ponies, with the exception of Hum Drum, has a superpower or supernatural ability. Masked Matter-Horn The Masked Matter-Horn is the leader of the Power Ponies. She can generate a variety of energy beams from her horn, such as energy blasts and freeze rays. Twilight Sparkle assumes her role in the comic book. In My Little Pony Annual 2014, Masked Matter-Horn is a unicorn and not an alicorn. Fili-Second Fili-Second is, according to Spike, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis and can run a distance of miles in mere seconds. Pinkie Pie assumes her role in the comic book. Zapp Zapp can control the forces of nature, such as thunderstorms and tornadoes, through her lightning bolt necklace. Rainbow Dash assumes her role in the comic book. Radiance Radiance can create energy constructs, from tea sets to an umbrella to ice skates to virtually anything else, with her jewelry. She is obsessed with beauty and personal appearances and is mentioned to have appeared on the cover of three magazines. Her cutie mark is a single pink diamond. Rarity assumes her role in the comic book. Mistress Mare-velous Mistress Mare-velous has a lasso that she can psychically control. She also makes use of restraining horseshoes called "hoofarangs." Applejack assumes her role in the comic book. Saddle Rager Saddle Rager can turn into a hulking monster with tremendous strength when she loses her temper. Fluttershy assumes her role in the comic book. Hum Drum Hum Drum is the Power Ponies' "bumbling sidekick"; he is the only member of the team who has no superpowers and is "just there for comic relief." Spike assumes his role in the comic book. In My Little Pony Annual 2014, Hum Drum is a pony and not a dragon. He teaches the Power Ponies lessons in friendship so they can work as a team. Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover RI.jpg MLP Annual 2014 credits page.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 5.jpg References Category:Supporting characters